The invention is directed to aqueous solutions of organosilicon compounds in the form of cationic silanes and/or siloxanes and to their production.
There are known numerous literature which deal with these types of organosilicon compounds and their production (e.g. German Pat. No. 881654, Netherland published application No. 6517163, German Pat. No. 1262272, German OS No. 2221349, German OS No. 2648240, Heckert U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,411, Heckert U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,118, and Heckert U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,119) as well as their uses such as, e.g. algicides (German OS No. 2222997 and German OS No. 2229580), for improving the dyeability of textile fibers (British Pat. No. 882067) or for preventing the growth of bacteria and fungi, i.e. bactericides and fungicides (German AS No. 2408192 and Eurp. J. Med. Chem-Chemica Therapeutica 1979--14, pages 399-406). The entire disclosure of the above-mentioned patents and other literature is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon.
In the known processes of production, alkoxysilylalkyl halides are reacted directly with amines, including tertiary amines, thus without using a solvent. On the other hand, if a solvent is used, then there are employed organic solvents such as lower aliphatic alcohols, liquid aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons, ketones, and the like.
In German Pat. No. 881654, there is described carrying out the reaction in the absence of water (see for example, patent claim 1). This patent corresponds to British Pat. No. 686068. In the British patent, note page 1, lines 51-65.
According to the Netherlands published patent application No. 6517163, likewise there is employed an organic solvent. It is explained that moisture also must be avoided, page 6, line 23.
According to German Pat. No. 1262272, the synthesis is carried out in the presence of an inert polar solvent such as acetonitrile, dimethyl formamide, benzonitrile, or dimethyl sulfoxide. Water is not mentioned. Similar is true for German OS No. 2221349.
German OS No. 2648240 is directed to the problem of providing a new, industrial process for the production of organosilylamine hydrochlorides. The production from chloroalkylsilanes and primary or secondary amines in the mole ratio of 1 to at least 2 takes place in the presence of a lower aliphatic alcohol. The unreacted amine after the end of the reaction is driven out of the reaction zone. Only after this is the desired aqueous solution of the reaction product produced, whereby the alkoxysilyl groups are subject to hydrolysis. In this way there are obtained especial products which form stabile, concentrated aqueous solutions.
It is stated in the above-cited Heckert U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,411 that the two starting compounds are reacted together either directly, thus without the equivalent of a solvent or in the presence of an inert organic solvent, col. 4, lines 6 to 10. As inert solvent, there is employed 2-butanone or dry hexane. Analogous is true for the syntheses which are disclosed in Heckert U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,005,118 and 4,005,119.